Pharmacokinetics of theophylline in healthy elderly were compared to that in a control young group to assess the effect of age on its absorption and disposition. Four elderly and 6 young subjects have been studied. No age related differences in theophylline kinetic parameter values were found. These data suggest that theophylline dosage need not be altered in the elderly based on age alone.